Talk:Guardian of Forever's planet
Time vortex planet: How I wish that name not be accepted as canon... Time vortex planet vs. Forever World. You all decide which is better. --ChrisK 19:36, 30 November 2006 (UTC) :Neither. The first has no basis anywhere, the second is non-canon. --OuroborosCobra talk 19:42, 30 November 2006 (UTC) It's called "the planet of the Time Vortex, the focus of all the timelines in our glaxy" in . Thats where "Time Vortex planet" comes from. It's kindof strange that the timelines are limited to one galaxy, but meh. --Bp 09:18, 3 December 2006 (UTC) Time vortex planet: Rename Instead of using the half-made up name "Time vortex planet", I suggest we use "Time planet", since that is what the reference books and startrek.com use. --Pseudohuman (talk) 17:15, January 25, 2015 (UTC) :Since this is actually not a "real name" wouldn't it be better to merge it with Unnamed Alpha and Beta Quadrant planets? Tom (talk) 20:41, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Bg-names can be used to give an in-universe name for a canonically unnamed thing in MA. And there are plenty of unnamed planets in MA that are just "Race's homeworld" or informal descriptive canon names like "Machine planet" or "Klingon prison planet". Better not to unnecessarily clutter the unnamed planets page me thinks. --Pseudohuman (talk) 23:20, January 25, 2015 (UTC) ::Excluding the "Race's homeworld" convention, descriptive names are most often taken from actual lines in the respective episodes or their scripts. Or that seems to have been the idea, anyway, plenty exceptions have crept in over the years. Personally I'm in favor of either using a bg source name if one is available, or if that's not possible, merging it into the unknown planets as Tom suggested. Both are good existing solutions, whereas "inventing" a name seems arbitrary, and names we make up also have a bad habit of eventually sneaking into fanon, which I think leaves a bit of a bitter taste given that that that's because our reputation for our commitment to canon and accuracy. -- Capricorn (talk) 01:03, January 26, 2015 (UTC) :::In the opening log of the episode "Yesteryear", Captain Kirk says this about the planet, ...the planet of the time vortex, the focus of all timelines in the galaxy.Lakenheath72 (talk) 03:59, January 26, 2015 (UTC) "the planet of the time vortex, the focus..." is not a descriptive name though, it is a description. "Time planet" at least is a name. --Pseudohuman (talk) 09:16, January 26, 2015 (UTC) :::I see time planet as a type of classification. I can think of one or two other planets in the franchise that can fall into that classification. I think it is a good idea to place this planet in the unnamed Alpha and Beta Quadrant planet page.Lakenheath72 (talk) 17:49, January 26, 2015 (UTC) It would fall to the fan fiction side to interpret the bg-sources that way though. They all state that it is the name for this specific planet. According to Worlds of the Federation, Time Planet is the Federation catalog name for the planet and is used as the name of the planet in the reference book: "The Time Planet is the sole world of a dying red dwarf star...". According to Star Trek Maps, "...the Time Planet was the home millions of years ago to a race of immensely advanced beings..." According to the startrek.com article: "...leaving the planet – loosely referred to as the "Time Planet" – with the Guardian as its only indigenous, sentient resident." and "...showing the past of any planet, with the exception of the Time Planet itself..." --Pseudohuman (talk) 21:45, January 26, 2015 (UTC) :Any consensus on this discussion? Moving it to "Time planet" is backed by StarTrek.com. Tom (talk) 14:06, March 8, 2015 (UTC) ::::Merge with the unnamed planets page. IMO, our bg sources are inventing a name well after the fact just like the apocrypha sources are, and, as I understand it, the exception to naming unnamed things was for things that had a name that just wasn't used for whatever reason. If there aren't any bg sources from at least TAS that mention a name, I think it's best not to choose between what are fundamentally made up after the fact names. - 05:45, March 9, 2015 (UTC) :Merged. Tom (talk) 04:46, March 16, 2015 (UTC) ::::: Since removed to it's own page, under the acknowledgment that this planet is the world on which the Guardian resides. --Alan (talk) 17:31, October 22, 2018 (UTC)